


Cotton Candy

by Atinydokii



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Clothed Sex, Consent is Sexy, Crying, Dressing Room Sex, Drinking, Fishnets, High Heels, Lap Dances, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pole Dancing, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, This Is Just Dirty, Yeosang knows how to show off his body, but not directly, let me know if i miss any tags, struggling college student, trying to make a living
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atinydokii/pseuds/Atinydokii
Summary: But who could blame him? He was mesmerizing. No one could look away even if they wanted to, especially as he finally pulled the top off while facing away from the crowd and throwing it on the stage somewhere.Seonghwa needed him...





	Cotton Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'd like to thank Kaden for fueling this filth

Truthfully, he had no time for this. Seonghwa was the head of a large and very successful industrial company that was owned by his family. The business was passed down to him a few years prior, and since then he had been busy with paperwork and phone calls he really couldn’t care less about. Not to mention he had a big meeting coming up with a company that wanted to sign with them. 

Still, somehow he was dragged out to this club by his friends who were all pretty much in the same boat. They were all either part of or owned wealthy companies so it wasn’t often they would all be together while they were free. 

As soon as Song Mingi, heir to Song corporations heard that everyone was free, he quickly gathered Park Seonghwa, Choi Jongho, and Jung Wooyoung along with their partners which Seonghwa couldn’t remember the names of to save his life. They all decided to meet up to head to a local strip club called Illusion. Well, all of them knew that except Seonghwa who was under the impression they would be going out to eat at a nice restaurant or something. 

As they arrived to the club, the bass from the music could be felt through the ground. The ravenette could already feel a headache forming as the ground underneath him vibrated. Understandably, he was pissed.

Mingi and Wooyoung were quite excited on the other hand, while Jongho seemed indifferent to the situation all together. They were all dressed nicely, but Seonghwa immediately felt overdressed for this occasion. He was wearing a very nice shirt with black slacks and his brand new black shoes that he was sure would be destroyed by the end of the night by drunk club goers.

Two of them dragged their respective boyfriends inside the club while the other two partnerless men walked slowly behind them. 

“I’m guessing this isn’t your forte?” Jongho, the brunette beside him asked with a small chuckle. 

“Not at all. Had I known we were coming here, I would have declined.” His hand ran through his black locks as he held the door open for Jongho to walk through. 

“It’s not really my scene either. I come here sometimes but not often. I promise it won’t be too bad.” Another set of doors revealed the club behind them. It was dark with strobe lights everywhere. Women and men alike dressed in clothes that left nothing to the imagination walked around serving drinks and chatting up the drunken guests. 

Seonghwa’s brown eyes searched for their friends, soon finding them at a booth with a pole in the middle of it. A girl wearing a mask and some sort of costume was dancing on it with heels on that couldn’t be comfortable with how tall they were. 

Seonghwa sat on the edge, hearing the others discuss what drinks they should get. The CEO just told them to surprise him, trusting them not to get something too disgusting. San, Wooyoung’s boyfriend who isn’t his boyfriend because they’re both too oblivious to see they like each other, stands to go get the drinks, leaving the other five guests to sit and watch the dancer. 

The bass was pounding in his ears and made his whole body shake with it despite being so far away from the speakers. His eyes turned towards the crowd, seeing the different dancers and clubbers walking around. Soon, they all began to leave including the one at their booth as a light turned on the big stage in the front. It was huge with multiple poles and a walkway, most likely for the strippers to walk down and receive bills. 

A voice came over on the microphone to announce something. 

_”Welcome to club Illusion. Today, we have a special show for you ladies and gentlemen. Please, give it up for Cotton Candy!”_ The crowd cheered as the spotlight appeared in the middle of the stage. 

Seonghwa’s eyes widened once the dancer came into view. 

He was stunning. 

Bright pink locks gently wrapped around the boy’s face as he stepped under the light. His make up was soft but done enough to where you could tell he was wearing something. His outfit was tight, covered in rhinestones that were probably fake and shining across the room. The shirt he wore was sleeveless, stopping right under his chest and revealing his stomach. On his bottom was a pair of shorts that left nothing unseen. Underneath those were a pair of tights with rhinestones running down the seam on the back and tucking into a pair of stilettos that had to be at least six inches tall. 

Attached to the back of his shorts was half of a skirt, the fabric resembling a petticoat and glistening with sparkles. The music began, some American song that Seonghwa had heard too many times on the radio blasting through the air as the dancer walked up to the pole, wrapping his leg around it. 

_He has nice thighs._

His attention stayed on him as he danced around the pole, arching his back and wrapping himself around it seductively. He dropped down a few times, his legs open wide and the outline of his dick could be seen from miles away. 

Cotton Candy was surely something. Unlike most of the dancers that simply grinded against the poles, he would pull himself up, hold on with his legs only or spread them wide while hanging from it. His muscles could be seen contracting as he lifted himself up once more to swing his legs around the metal rod. 

Once the next song started playing, he teasingly began to tug at the fabric of his black top, slowly pulling it up only to push it back down. The crowd was going crazy for him, leaving no attention for the other dancers walking around. 

But who could blame him? He was mesmerizing. No one could look away even if they wanted to, especially as he finally pulled the top off while facing away from the crowd and throwing it on the stage somewhere. When he turned around, he ran his hands seductively down his chest before he slowly made his way to his knees. His hands followed a path down to his thighs which he made a purpose of squeezing while caressing them in front of the audience. 

Bills were being tossed in his direction as he got on his hands as well and seductively crawled down the catwalk. He would take some of the bills and stuff them in his shorts, others he just grabbed. Once he got a good amount, he rolled onto his back, laying in some of them and used the paper in his hands to rub his stomach while his back was arched against the cool ground of the stage. 

The way his hands traveled over his caramel skin was absolutely sinful. It was obvious he knew how to make his body look good, but the raven headed man was positive he would look stunning just standing there. 

The stripper continued down the catwalk, stuffing the bills in the waistband of his shorts before getting to the end and continuing to dance. The song was soon coming to an end however, so he stood and blew a kiss to the crowd before walking back to the stage and posing right when it ended. 

Cheers erupted from the crowd as the lights dimmed and the figure could vaguely be seen collecting his shirt off the stage. Seonghwa kept staring at the stage until a voice finally cut through. 

“Hyung?” He turned to look at the youngest of their friend group. “He’s amazing isn’t he? He is here every weekend. Apparently he is a favorite of the crowd.” He took a sip of his drink that was brought to him sometime during the show. 

Seonghwa looked to his to see it was beginning to water down. The only thing on his mind was the dancer who had completely enchanted him in under ten minutes. 

“That’s obvious. They went nuts over him huh?” Seonghwa brough the cup to his lips, immediately making a face at the disgusting taste. Should have never trusted San...

For the rest of the night, they never saw the pink haired dancer. Some more came around and tried to flirt with them, but Seonghwa was obviously not interested so they didn’t bother with him. He was only interested in Cotton Candy.

So interested in fact that the next time they all decided to hang out a few weeks later, Seonghwa wasn’t objecting one bit. He was still calm, not showing much emotion but he had to admit he was excited to see him again. 

“Why don’t we request a dancer this time?” They all certainly had the money to. While in the car, this time just the business men, they all agreed to request a specific dancer. 

“I’ll do it. I come here often, so I know the good dancers from the bad ones.” Wooyoung gave them a wink. 

“You are pining over San. I don’t understand how you both go there so often. Do you even watch or are you just there to shamelessly grind on each other?” Mingi asked in a mocking tone. Immediately, Wooyoung turned bright red and tried to deny it all, only causing everyone to laugh and for him to pout for the remainder of the ride. 

They were all dressed nicely in suits as they were all in meetings that day, so they stuck out like a sore thumb as they walked into a familiar club. Wooyoung went up to one of the hostesses and began talking to her. They seemed to know each other well as they hugged before they started talking. 

It was only a few minutes before Wooyoung came over and motioned for them to follow. 

“She’s going to get them.” He screamed over the loud music as they took over one of the booths once more, a bit farther back than the one they sat in the first time. 

“Who is going to dance for us?” Jongho asked with a curious eyebrow. The other shrugged. 

“I just told her we were willing to pay for the best.” He said before signaling a waitress over to get their drinks ordered. They all got the same thing to make it easy. 

Seonghwa was a little bummed bough. The view of the stage was terrible where they sat. Even if Cotton Candy were to perform again, he wouldn’t be able to see. He sighed, pushing his hair out of his face and staring into the distance before a figure walked past his vision and stopped in front of him. 

It was him. 

He was dressed differently this time. His outfit was blue this time and a one piece with a low cut in the neck. A very low cut. 

He had brown sheer tights underneath along with a pair of studded heels that seemed around the same height as the other pair. 

“You requested me?” He took a step onto the raised ground where the pole was and sat on it, right in front of them all. “I don’t do requests for free. I’m assuming you’ve got a good amount to request me?” He looked at them all with a sultry look, spreading his legs out slightly to tease them with a view. 

“We are willing to pay whatever price.” Wooyoung butted in, winking at him in return. The dancer hummed before looking at them all, noticing how nice they’re dressed. He even recognized the brands of some of the suits they wore. His eyes stopped at Seonghwa who sat on the end to his left. 

His brown eyes were already on him, pupils blown as he looked him over. 

“$300.” The ravenette could see his friends eyes widen slightly. They weren’t expecting that much. They all looked at each other, silently talking with their eyes. Seonghwa was the first to nod in agreement, the others nodding as well like a domino. 

“Deal.” The four men split the three hundred between them. Cotton Candy crossed his legs as he counted the money, making sure it was the correct amount before stuffing it inside his costume. Without a word, he stood up and straightened himself out before walking over to the pole and wrapping his arms around it. 

It was like a light switch was flipped. His eyes glossed over and he began to dance on the metal, moving his body in ways that accentuated his features. The boy made it look easy. The way he swung around the pole and held himself up on it almost seemed effortless.

Seonghwa could feel his pants become uncomfortable, his tongue sticking out to lick at his lower lip while he stared at him. 

He was even more stunning up close. His back would arch so beautifully as he grinded against the pole, rolling his shoulders against it. Up close he could see the muscles of his legs and arms and how defined they were from dancing. Even the other’s couldn’t take their eyes off of him and he moved to the floor and began to grind against it. As he rolled his hips down, he looked over and made direct eye contact with the CEO, biting his lip. His dick twitched in his pants at that. In that moment Seonghwa knew he wanted him. 

When he went home that night, he immediately went to his room and took his shirt off. His pants were discarded on his way to his bed before he laid on the cool sheets. Where they landed didn’t matter to him. Within seconds, his dick was in his hand aching and dripping with pre cum.

He thought about the dancer. Thought about the way his back arched and the way his hips rolled. He wondered what Cotton Candy would look like with his cock in his mouth, his make up smeared and ruined. All while looking so pretty on his knees. 

He imagined him riding the ravenette, moaning his name so sweetly and throwing his head back, showing pretty marks that were too dark to hide. 

Seonghwa groaned at the thought of the dancer’s nails digging into his back while pressing his thumb against the slit of his wet dick. His hand moved rapidly as he felt his orgasm get closer and closer. An image of his beautiful face covered in his seed was what sent Seonghwa over the edge, cumming onto his stomach and hand with a low growl. 

_He needed him_. 

.

Since that day he had been to the club a few times by himself. Although now he would usually sit at the bar and wave off any woman or man who came up to him that wasn’t the one with the pink hair. The dancer had performed on both of those nights, only to disappear right after that. Seonghwa would wait for a few hours to see if he would pop up but would leave defeated every time. 

Once again, he sat in the club at one of the small unoccupied tables. People were grinding against each other around him, making obscene noises that were drowned out by the bass. He had just finished a martini when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

It wasn’t who he expected it would be. 

“Hey there.” Cotton Candy said smoothly, sitting next to him in an empty seat. Seonghwa’s eyes widened slightly when he saw who it was. Only for a second though. He quickly went back to his cool demeanor, smirking a little at him. 

“Well hello.” His tone was dripped in honey as he spoke, looking the dancer over. It was hard to see what he was wearing in the certain section of the club which was very dimly lit. 

“What brings you to me?” The CEO asked, receiving a hum at first. 

“Well, I’ve noticed you here quite a few times, Mister…”

“Seonghwa.” 

“Yeah, Mister Seonghwa. And I notice you keep your eye on one person the whole night… May I ask you something, sir?” The pink haired boy leaned in closer, his lips brushing against the ravenette’s ear when he nodded. “Do you come here only for me?”

He felt a hand slowly crawl up his thigh of his dress pants. 

“I do. Only for you.” Yeosang hummed, staying close to his ear before speaking again. 

“What is it you want, huh? A man like you, dressed so nicely doesn’t belong here.” His words surprised Seonghwa a bit. He turned to look at him to see his eyes filled with curiosity. 

“I don’t want anything other than you. I’ve been hypnotized by you, Cotton Candy. The way you dance, the way you hold yourself… You’re absolutely stunning.” Seonghwa took the chance to run a hand through his pink locks of hair. _Soft_. The dancer softly moaned, leaning into his touch before meeting eyes with the other. 

“Why don’t we go somewhere quieter and I give you a lap dance, huh?” The stripper pulled back far enough to see his reaction. He saw his brown eyes blown wide in lust and his tongue poke out to lick his dry lips before nodding. 

Cotton Candy took him by the hand and pulled him through the crowd. Seonghwa took a look around him as he was pulled to a door that said “employees only”. Without hesitation, the smaller of the two opened it and walked in, holding it open for the other. The bass wasn’t as loud in the hallway once the door was closed. 

“It says employees only but we do allow customers back here if they are invited. We don’t want everyone thinking they can get a lap dance, so we let the dancers decide who to bring back.” He said while turning a corner. Suddenly, they’re met with a hallway that had lights above it. A few of them were lit up red while the rest were off. 

The boy brought him over to one of the unlit rooms, opening the door and walking inside. The light was already on when he entered, his eyes setting on the rather nice interior. There was a chair in the middle along with a few couches behind it. There was also a mini bar in there with some drinks. 

Once inside, Seonghwa turned around to get a good look at the boy. His pink hair was parted, some of it pushed back while the other rested against his face. He had striking make up on, a pretty Smokey eye along with a dark red lipstick to match. He wore a pink tank top that stopped above his belly button, the word “prince” written in black on it. His shorts were the same pink and looked to be made out of the same material. He had fishnets on underneath along with black leather boots with eight inch heels on them. 

Seonghwa visibly swallowed as the other motioned for him to sit down. 

“Want something to drink?” The dancer asked while walking over to a speaker and plugging his phone into it. He seemed to be scrolling through songs while waiting for his answer. 

“I’m fine.” The ravenette shrugged off his blazer, setting it on a coat rack before going to the chair in the middle of the room and sitting on it, his legs open to accommodate the growing problem in his pants. The sound of a song he didn’t recognize started playing, though much quieter than he expected. 

When he turned around, Seonghwa couldn’t help but notice the look in his eyes. There was lust in there for sure but also softness that was barely peeking through. The sound of his shoes could be heard as he walked over and stood in between his legs. 

“No touching~” He whispered as his hands started at his shoulders and ran down his dress shirt. “So, mister Seonghwa. Why don’t you tell me about yourself?” He hummed as his hands traveled back up and he moved to straddle him. His body began to roll with the music but not making contact just yet. 

“I’m the CEO of a company, twenty-six years old, and more stressed than humanly possible.” The person above him chuckled, finally sitting in his lap. 

“Is that so? You’re young to be a CEO aren’t you? Let me guess, family business?” He bit his lip as his hips rolled against the other’s thigh. 

“You’d be right.” He tried to hold back a groan as he felt him rub against his thigh. 

“Oh? You know I noticed you the first time you came here. It looked like you’d rather be anywhere else. But once you saw me you had to come back? Is that right?” He rolled his hips once more, tilting his head to the side in question. The ravenette only nodded in response while Cotton Candy turned around and straddled him while facing away. 

“What’s so special about me?” He asked while arching his back, resting his head against his shoulder while rolling his hips to the music once more. “Am I that pretty?” 

“I want to get to know you…” That made him pause, looking over his shoulder at him. “You’re very beautiful. But I also feel like you’re nice. Probably very sweet under this front you’ve put up, right?” Seonghwa raised an eyebrow at him, watching as he turned around to sit on his lap facing him again. 

“I’m not a plaything…” His eyes narrowed slightly.

“I never said you were. You’ve got me wrapped around your finger and I don’t even know your name. I need to know more about you… May I know your name?” He watched as the stripper licked his lips in thought. The boy seemed to be struggling and for a moment he saw his eyes soften. 

“My name is Yeosang.” He leaned forward, their faces barely apart as he cups the businessman’s face. “May I kiss you?” His face reddened slightly and Seonghwa couldn’t help but melt a little at it. How cute. 

“Yeah.” Their lips met in a needy kiss, passion flowing through the contact. Yeosang seemed desperate in his kiss, their mouths moving messily as Seonghwa tried his best not to touch the other. He didn’t have to worry about it for long because the dancer released his face in favor of taking his hands and placing them on his waist. 

It was all Seonghwa needed before he used the grip so move his hips, asking him to roll against him once more. Their hips aligned perfectly as he began to grind against him, causing a moan to break the kiss. Yeosang leaned in, kissing along his jaw and down his neck as his hips sped up, the music long forgotten. 

“Fuck.” The ravenette cursed, his hands roaming around the expanse of his back. A moan escaped him as Yeosang licked up his neck and began sucking on a patch of skin under his jaw. “Let me take you home, Yeosang.” 

A vibration against his neck could be felt as he moaned. 

“Let me make you feel so so good.” He continued as his hand traveled down to squeeze at one of his ass cheeks. 

“Fuck.” Yeosang pulled back, his lipstick slightly smeared and his hair a bit of a mess. He looked into his eyes with uncertainty, only to be met with comforting ones and a soft smile. Despite the situation they were in, Yeosang could feel his heart flutter. “Why the hell not?” He stood from his lap, walking over to grab his phone. 

“Go outside the club. I’ll meet you out there.” Yeosang unlocked the door and opened it, holding his hand out to the other. After grabbing his blazer, he lead him back out to the club and said to give him a couple of minutes to grab his belongings. Easy enough. 

Seonghwa walked through the drunken crowd, trying not to bump into too many people on the way through while still half hard. It took him a bit, but he made it through the door and outside in one piece. Finding an empty spot on the building, he leaned against it to wait for the dancer. 

.

The sound of heels walking at a fast pace caused Seonghwa to look up from his phone. The pink haired boy soon appeared, wearing the same clothes he was wearing before and his lipstick still smeared. In his hand was a backpack and in the other was a pair of tennis shoes that he didn’t want to put in his bag. 

“Hopefully you weren’t waiting too long.” A sheepish smile appeared on his lips as he tried to hold everything. 

“Not at all. Here, let me take that.” The bag was moved onto his back before he started leading Yeosang to his car. “I do live a bit away. It’ll take half an hour at least to get there. I hope you don’t mind.” 

Yeosang is led to a nice, sleek black car with tinted windows. His eyes widened at it, not expecting such a nice car to be in the parking lot with the junk cars of those who spend their free time at a strip club. 

“You stand out you know. It’s hard for anyone to not notice you.” Seonghwa looks up after placing the other’s back in the back seat with a curious look. “Even the other dancers have noticed you here. Everyone’s been so curious.” He continued to speak as the other walked over and opened the door for him. He sat in, buckling up as the door was closed. Their conversation continued once Seonghwa got in the driver’s seat. 

“Really? Well, how long have you known the real reason why I’m here? Did you not tell your friends?” The smaller scoffed, using the mirror of his phone to wipe off the smeared lipstick with a tissue he kept out. 

“I wouldn’t call them my friends. But I’ve known since the second time you showed up. I’m sure deep down they know as well.” He reached back, placing the tissue in one of the open pockets of his bag when he was done. “I haven’t said anything. I really don’t talk to them.” 

Seonghwa only hummed, buckling himself up and starting the car. Before he drove off, he held his hand over the console for him to take. After looking at it, Yeosang slowly linked their fingers together, the pad of the ravenette’s thumb gently caressing the back of his hand. 

The drive was rather silent. The soft music from the radio was the only sound filling in the void. It made the dancer a bit nervous if he was being honest. Seonghwa must have noticed because he would begin rubbing the back of his hand once more when he got too antsy. Yeosang almost hated the way it calmed him down immediately. 

His anxiousness only got worse when they got to the home. Yeah, Seonghwa dressed nicely, had a nice car, and was the CEO of a company, but he would have never guessed he was this rich. 

His house was huge. At least two stories and almost two houses wide. It was also gorgeous, covered in brick with a nice deck. In his driveway were multiple cars that Yeosang knew were way too expensive. There were at least two Lamborghini’s and a nice Tesla in there. 

The inside was even better. The ceilings were high and a beautiful chandelier lit up the entryway. 

“You can leave your shoes in there.” He motioned to a small cubby set the the side. He wasn’t sure if his heels would fit in there, but he still took them off and shoved them in there. A small chuckle was heard behind him as he stood, causing him to turn around. 

“I’m sorry. It’s just, you were very tall with those shoes on.” His ears were burning at that, his face turning a soft shade of pink as he followed the (now taller) man into his kitchen. “What would you like to drink?” 

“Just… No alcohol. Anything else is fine.” Seonghwa took out a few glasses and began pouring what looked like to be tea. 

“So, how did you become a dancer, Yeosang?” He asked while pouring the second glass. The other leaned onto the counter, resting his bare arms on it. It was a loaded question, and one he wasn’t sure he wanted to answer. The way the CEO looked at him with a smile as he took their drinks and moved them into the living room made him feel at ease though. He couldn’t help but let it all spill. 

“I’m a 23 year old student at KQ university. Unfortunately tuition is expensive…” He watched as he sat down, setting the drinks to the side. The ravenette patted his lap, inviting Yeosang to sit there which he happily did. He crawled on with his legs on either side of Seonghwa before continuing. “Rent is also getting higher where I’m living. That along with living expenses… It’s so much.” He sighed, reaching over and taking a sip of his tea, almost wishing he had asked for something to make him drunk.

“So you do it to get through college?” He frowned, hands coming to rest on his bare hips and rubbing small circles into the skin. 

“Yeah. I don’t enjoy it. Well, I enjoy dancing but not in front of greasy men who don’t know where the line is drawn…” The cup was set to the side before he returned back to facing him, seeing his frown deepen. “I make enough to take care of everything though. So it’s fine, I guess.” He shrugged, placing his hands on the other’s broad shoulders. There was a small silence until Seonghwa leaned in a bit, their eyes connecting once more. 

“Let me take care of you…” 

Yeosang raised an eyebrow, curious as to what he means. 

“I’ll pay for everything. Your tuition, your home, food, and I’ll buy you whatever you want. You won’t have to worry about a thing.” His hands gently squeezed at his hips. 

Yeosang knew what this was. It was something he had heard many times before. However, the difference this time is he actually has the funds to support him and wasn’t a dirty snob. Still, he had to wonder. 

“What’s in it for you? And why me?”

“I told you,” he started with a smile, reaching up to brush some of his hair out of his face,” You’ve got me wrapped around your finger. All I want is you. I want to take care of you. I want to cherish you. Maybe it’s selfish, but I want you all to myself. You won’t be a plaything. I’ll do anything for you if you let me.” 

It was a lot to take in. Especially as he leaned in and began to leave wet kisses on his jaw. 

“There’s no catch to this is there?” Seonghwa chuckles against his neck, pressing a quick kiss there before pulling back and smiling at him. 

“No catch. You’re free to decline of course.” His hands dropped to his thighs, gently caressing them through the fishnets. Yeosang reaches forward cupping his face before responding. 

“I’ll agree only if you warm me up. I’m freezing in this outfit.” The ravenette chuckled, grabbing his thighs before standing with him in his arms. Yeosang squeaked, not expecting to be picked up as he wrapped his arms around his neck to hold on tightly. 

“Let’s warm you up then.” Yeosang watched behind Seonghwa’s back as they walked away from the living room and into the entryway once more. He assumed they were heading towards a bedroom as he took careful steps up, holding onto the boy in his arms firmly. 

Soon they entered a nice room, the lights dimmed. Before he knew it, he was placed on the bed, crimson silk sheets covering it. Yeosang looked around, seeing the bed was at least a king and the fact that his bedroom was huge. To the side he could see that he had his own bathroom in there too.

Above them was a matching red canopy, the curtains of it tied back by a string to let sunlight from the window wash through. It made him breathless, how nice everything was. The boy felt a hand on his chin, turning his face to meet Seonghwa’s gaze. 

“Like what you see?” He removed his hand to cage his shoulders, his body hovering over him. Never before had the dancer looked so small under him. He gave a small nod, looking across his face. “Are you sure you want this? I need an answer.” 

The younger barely breathed out a _yes_ before he tugged at his white dress shirt and pulled him down into a deep and dirty kiss. A groan was exchanged as their hips met with the pull, their erections brushing against one another. 

Seonghwa’s hand went into his hair, tilting his head to deepen the kiss even more. His tongue swiped behind Yeosang’s teeth, causing his body to arch and their hips to press into each other even more. They were touching from head to toe, Seonghwa’s knee making its way between his legs and pressing against the tight fabric of his shorts. 

The younger gasped, breaking the kiss with his head leaning back slightly and baring his neck. Seonghwa took the opportunity to kiss down the column of his throat, leaving love bites and sucking gently on his pulse. The hand in his pink locks tugged slightly before moving down and moving underneath his top. 

It was so tight against his skin that it took a bit to get it off. Yeosang watched as Seonghwa basically ate him alive with his eyes, the lust filled orbs raking across his skin before he leaned back into his neck and pressed more open mouth kisses to the skin. 

His hands traveled across his torso, not leaving a spot of skin untouched as he kissed his way down to his collarbone. He went past that, sucking pretty little marks on his chest. 

“Fucking beautiful.” His head moved to the side just enough to take one of his nipples in his mouth. His back arched into his mouth once he did, his hands holding him up so his back stays bent so beautifully. 

“F-feels so good.” The dancer moaned out, his toes curling as he continued to suck on the sensitive nub. Seonghwa let go of his left nipple to move over to the right and biting on it, reaching down to rub at his crotch at the same time. “F-fuck!” His hips stutter against his hand. 

Hovering over him again, Seonghwa takes a good look at the blushing boy under him. His chest rose and fell with deep breaths as he tried to roll his hips against his hand. His arm covered his forehead while the other gripped at the silk sheets underneath him. 

“You’re stunning. Absolutely gorgeous.” The praise made him whine and hide his face behind his hands. 

“What? Has no one said this to you before? You deserve to be told this everyday.” He emphasized it with a squeeze to his cock before taking his hand off and pulling the others away from his face. Their lips met once in a quick kiss before he sat up and began to unbutton his white shirt. Yeosang watched as he licked his bruised lips in hunger. 

After removing his shirt, Seonghwa went back to kissing his chest as if he never stopped. Praises and compliments were mumbled into the skin as he kissed down his stomach to the area above his shorts. Seonghwa nipped at the area, feeling Yeosang jerk under him. 

His fingers curled into the waistband of his pink shorts before tugging them off, revealing fishnets and a thong underneath. The hands belong to the boy wearing them immediately came down to cover him. 

“I-I have to wear them for the c-costume.” His face flushed with embarrassment as he looked away. Seonghwa just shook his head before curling his fingers into his underwear along with the stockings and pulling them down. 

“They look nice on you. I bet they look even better off.” He says before discarding them to the side along with the rest of his outfit. The younger keened at the praise, his body spreading out as he felt the pleasure from his words alone run up his spine. 

The feeling of his cock bouncing against his stomach once he was free from the confinement of his underwear turned him on more than it should. His vision was a little hazy, eyes filled with lust as he vaguely heard a drawer being opened and then closed. 

Seonghwa returned with a bottle in hand, his pupils dilated as he looked over the dancer in his bed. They were thrown to the side of the bed before the ravenette lowered himself so his head was between his legs. 

“You deserve to be treated like a King, Yeosang.” He said before pressing and open mouth kiss to the inside of his thigh. Seonghwa’s strong hands held onto his legs, keeping them open as he trailed kisses up the inside of it. “I’m going to take care of you so good, baby.” His hands smoothed up his legs and gently spread apart his cheeks, exposing his hole that was puckering with want. 

A scream almost passed his lips when he felt the wet muscle of his tongue lick a thick stripe across his hole. His body jolted, the only thing keeping his bottom against the bed was the pair of hands holding him down. 

“S-Seonghwa- I can’t- I can’t last much longer!” Seonghwa was already aware of that. The way he was clenching against his tongue and vibrating against his mouth was a clear indication of that. 

“ _H-Hyung!_ ” He cried out when he came untouched, the hot liquid landing on his stomach as his body arched off the mattress. His body shook with his orgasm. It was one of the best ones he’s ever had and his dick wasn’t even touched. For a moment, he felt pathetic until he felt lips peppering kisses across the V of his hips.

“Beautiful.” The words were murmured before he crawled over him again, resting on one hand while unzipping his pants with the other to provide some relief to his own erection. Leaning in, Seonghwa kissed the exhausted boy who basically held his mouth open for the elder to kiss. Yeosang was still riding out his high, and Seonghwa didn’t want to overwhelm him too much. 

Sitting on his heels, he took the bottle of lube in his hand and warmed it up. Then turning the bottle upside down, he opened it and squeezed the contents onto his fingers, gently rubbing the substance to slick his fingers up. 

“Are you ready for my fingers, baby?” A nod was given accompanied by a whine. It was becoming increasingly obvious that it had been a while since someone had treated Yeosang this way. He became so flustered and reacted so nicely to the sweeter things Seonghwa said. That’s why he took his time pressing his index finger into him, relishing in the pretty noises he was hearing. 

“You sound so breathtaking. I want to make you always feel like this. Floating, pleasure running through your veins… Would you like that?” A pliant nod was given, causing him to smile as he eased his middle finger in as well. “I want to give you the world, Yeosang. Let me take you apart and build you back up. Please.” He begged while resting his arm next to his head so that Seonghwa’s fingers can run through the pink locks of hair. 

“Yes yes. I want you so bad.” He hissed and threw his head back as a third finger snuck its way inside him. The fingers spread his hole open, the burn turning into pleasure as he was stretched. Once all three could easily fit inside him, Seonghwa pressed them in deeper. 

Yeosang’s head lulled to the side, his body thrashing slightly at the foreign feeling. The motions the elder’s fingers made inside him were an obvious attempt to find the special spot inside him that would break the younger. After a few curls of his fingers in different spots, he finally found it telling by the way Yeosang almost screamed when he pressed against the bundle of nerves. 

“D-do that again! Please!” The pink haired boy whined while trying to press his hips against his fingers to take him even deeper. Seonghwa found himself smiling fondly at him, loving how pliant he was and obviously how good he was feeling. How could he deny his request? 

Without hesitation, Seonghwa pressed the pads of his fingers into his prostate, massaging the area. He watched as one of his hands detangled from the sheets to reach down to his throbbing cock that was already so hard. Normally it would be embarrassing how quickly Yeosang was cumming, but he was too deep into headspace to care at how needy he seemed. 

His dainty fingers wrapped around his length, jerking it and using the percum as a lubricant to make the glide easier. The boy under Seonghwa was becoming a moaning mess, his hips bucking up as he got closer and closer to his orgasm. 

A cry filled the room when he came for the second time, his cum mixing in with the pre existing liquid on his stomach. The way Yeosang clenched around his fingers as he rode out his high made Seonghwa groan, bringing his free hand down to lower his pants and briefs just enough to let his leaking cock out.

A sigh escaped him as he was finally free from the confinement. It took everything in his power to not shove his length in the smaller boy right then and there. However, he could tell Yeosang needed a breather for a second. The elder just let his hands run up and down the inside of his thighs while he tried to catch his breath. 

“Do you want to stop?” He asked quietly, his voice smooth as honey as he continued to massage the younger’s thighs. Before getting an answer, he felt one of the dancer’s legs wrap around his waist and pull him closer. 

“Seonghwa-Hyung…” The hunger in his brown orbs was still present despite how tired he seemed, “Don’t you dare… I want you to fuck me.” The ravenette above him smirked a little, pushing his bottoms off completely before caging him once more and lining his cock up with the others stretched entrance. 

A groan escaped both the boys as his length was pressed into his hole, moving oh so slowly as to not hurt him. Hearing Yeosang whimper, he leaned down and began to press gentle kisses across his jaw, his other hand tangling through his pink locks of hair. They stayed that way for a moment, allowing the younger to get used to the feeling of being stretched. 

Feeling his hips buck slightly, Seonghwa took that as the cue to begin to pull out and slowly thrust back in. He moved slowly, languidly while pulling the dancer’s head back by his hair, exposing more of his neck for him to mark up. 

“So tight. So beautiful. _So good_.” Yeosang almost sobbed at his words, feeling overwhelmed both physically and emotionally. Red crescents were pressed into his back, the boy’s nails dragging down and leaving a red trail in their wake. The praises never stopped, the kisses never stopped, the moaning never stopped, and it was all too much for him to handle. 

The final straw was when a hand wrapped around his oversensitive cock, only tugging a few times before a pitiful amount of his seed came out. Seonghwa could feel himself getting close to his own orgasm, so he pulled out and crawled over him, jerking his dick in front of Yeosang’s face where he waited with his mouth open. 

His brown eyes closed as he tasted the salty liquid on his tongue and felt it land across his face. It wasn’t the most pleasant taste, but he swallowed it before taking a deep breath of air, his chest heaving. Everything was fuzzy, his body feeling like it was on fire as the taller got off of him. Yeosang swore he heard something from him, but couldn’t make out what it was, so he just hummed. 

His eyes struggled to stay open until he felt a cold cloth wipe at his stomach, gently rubbing off the drying cum. Seonghwa cleaned him off gently, making sure to get every spot of his body and face clean before he wiped off himself. 

It seemed like it was time to head out. While shaking, Yeosang tried to push himself into a seated position only to be stopped by a hand pressing on his chest. 

“Where are you going?” Seonghwa chuckled a little, crawling onto the bed and laying next to him. Yeosang gave him a confused look before answering. 

“D-Don’t you want me to leave..?” His dark brows furrowed after hearing the question, as if he couldn’t believe it. 

“Of course not. I want you to stay. Sleep with me. If you want to leave tomorrow you can, but I rather like you here baby…” If his face could have gotten any redder it would have, feeling his soft fingers push away his hair off his forehead. “I promised to take care of you. You can leave and come here whenever you want.” He mumbled as he reached down to pull the duvet over the two of them. 

It was the last thing he remembered before falling asleep. 

.

It was a lot nicer than he expected. Perhaps before he didn’t realize how deprived he was of affection. Not only that, but it felt so nice to have someone care for him the way Seonghwa did. Ever since their relationship had formed (which he didn’t know what to call it yet), he had already gotten an “allowance” from the other. 

The gasp that escaped his mouth when he saw all the zeros in his bank account almost made the poor boy faint. It was easily enough to pay for his rent and more. 

Needless to say, he quit his job as a stripper not too long after despite the pleas from the club for him to stay. Yeosang knew he was a good dancer, but said he was only dancing for one person now. And true to his word, he arrived back at Seonghwa’s mansion the next day where he had a pole installed into his house. 

“Just in case you wanted to get back into it.” Seonghwa reasoned. 

Truthfully he didn’t mind. When Seonghwa was busy and he was alone in the room (he never went over without Seonghwa being there), he would gently swing around the pole and hum a tune. It always embarrassed him when he got caught though. 

“You know, hyung… I don’t want to be a sugar baby. I’d like to be something more.” He said while leaning his back against the others broad chest while sitting in the bathtub. They were both sweaty from a few rounds of sex that wore them both out. Seonghwa hummed, taking some shampoo in his hands and beginning to scrub the younger’s scalp. 

“Who said that’s what you were? I’m not just paying you for sex, baby.” Yeosang moaned softly as his fingers grazed his scalp and massaged the soap in. “I just can’t help but want to spoil you.” 

“So then what are we?” His eyes closed as Seonghwa began to rinse the bubbles out of his hair. 

“What do you want to be?” Was his only response as he continued to rinse his hair. Yeosang hummed in thought. Labels were never his favorite. He had to admit, he was attracted to Seonghwa in more ways than one. 

“I want to be yours… Only yours.” There was a pause in movement, causing him to freak out a bit. Maybe he said the wrong words. That was all pushed out of his head when he heard a chuckle and a kiss was pressed to his temple. 

“Of course. And I’m yours as well. Only yours.” The boy turned around to sit in his lap, leaning in to press a passionate kiss on his lips. Meanwhile Seonghwa continued to lather conditioner in his hair. 

Seonghwa loved to take Yeosang out. Anywhere. 

Shopping, to the park, or for a fancy dinner. Over time Yeosang had a new wardrobe that they decided to keep at the elder’s place. Why? 

All the pieces were expensive. Seonghwa bought him designer clothes without batting an eye, going as far as to turning Yeosang around when he was looking at the clearance rack with furrowed eyebrows at the prices. 

“I told you, you can buy whatever you want. Don’t worry about the price.”

“But it’s so expensive.” Yeosang whined while Seonghwa gave him a knowing look. Of course he caved in once Seonghwa pulled out a nice leather jacket that he fell in love with. As soon as he put it on and the compliments started rolling through, he had to have it and the CEO was happy to buy it. 

They went into a few more stores, Yeosang not finding anything really interesting until they stumbled upon a suit shop. Just from the look in Seonghwa’s eyes made him shiver as he realized he was planning something. 

With a tug they were pulled in, Yeosang almost choking on the smell of cologne as soon as he stepped foot behind the door. 

“Welcome. Can I help you two with anything today?” A young man with slicked back hair walked from behind the counter to greet them. Seonghwa smiled and held his hand out for them to shake. 

“He’s never been fitted for a suit before. I figured today would be a good day to change that.” His arm wrapped around Yeosang’s shoulder as the clerk’s smile grew. 

“Of course. Come back and I’ll measure you. Then you can try on a few suits if you’d like?” His head tilted with his question to which Seonghwa gave an _absolutely_ to.

Being measured for a suit was a little awkward. Not that he even knew why he would need one, but it was weird watching the tape measure being lined up against his arm and down his legs. At least he was used to having strangers hands all over him. 

Within minutes, a few suits were in his hands and the clerk was giving them an uncomfortably big smile. 

“Feel free to try these on. I’ll be up front if you need anything.” Meanwhile the two walked into a rather large dressing room, the walls painted white and a small stool to the side for someone to sit on. 

“Let me help.” The ravenette gently lifted his shirt off, folding it on the stool before moving to his pants. Within seconds of being in there, he had one of the suits on. 

It was a navy blue set, white stripes running along the blazer as it buttoned up on the front. There was a small pocket on the side with a matching handkerchief stuffed in it. The only thing was it seemed a bit too tight on him. Or at least that’s what he thought. 

Yeosang was almost positive he had never worn such a nice suit before, so maybe it was supposed to fit that way? The expression on Seonghwa’s face said otherwise. 

“Too small. Let’s try the next one.” 

The next suit was more of a maroon color, all solid but having golden buttons and cuffs on the sleeves. Seonghwa stepped back, looking him over with a satisfied smirk on his face. He then stepped forward, slowly encroaching in Yeosang’s space until he was backed against the wall, opposite of the mirror. 

“You look amazing baby… Don’t make a sound.” His voice sounded so dirty against his ear. A shiver ran up his spine as Seonghwa’s hands dipped under the blazer and his shirt, thumbs grazing the smooth expanse of his skin. “But if you want me to stop, don’t hesitate to say something. Okay?” 

A soft smile rested on his lips after getting a nod from Yeosang. Their lips met in a quick kiss, the pink haired boy pulling him closer so their mouths slotted at an angle. Unfortunately for him, Seonghwa pulled away and kissed down his neck as he unbuttoned the blazer, making sure not to pop off the buttons. 

Yeosang watched in the mirror in front of him as he got on his knees and began to undo the zipper of the slacks he tried on. The sight of Seonghwa face level with his length in the mirror made it hard to look away. However, as soon as his cock was freed from his underwear, he looked down and was met with brown eyes looking up at him. 

His index finger came up against his lips, reminding him just where they were before he gently licked at the head of his leaking cock. A hand immediately covered his own mouth to muffle any noise that came out. Yeosang was so reactive to touches that he didn’t know how in the world this was a good idea. 

The warmth of Seonghwa’s mouth slowly engulfed him, brown eyes fluttering shut and his jaw slacking to fit him in more comfortably. Yeosang threw his head back, careful not to hit it against the wall of the dressing room. A shaky sigh escaped his pink lips as he watched the elder bob his head in the mirror. 

It was embarrassing how quickly he was about to cum. Being in a public place and being forced to be quiet made his head spin in embarrassment, fear, and arousal. One of his hands threaded through the dark locks, gently tugging in warning as his legs began to shake. 

Seonghwa barely nodded before Yeosang was cumming. To make sure none of the cum slipped out and stained the brand new suit, he deepthroated him all the way and swallowed it all, Yeosang’s eyes rolling into the back of his head in turn. 

He felt him pull off his softening dick once all his cum was milked out. Thankfully nothing got on the suit, Seonghwa made sure before standing up and pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“So good for me. Thank you for letting me do this.” He mumbled against the skin before stepping back and helping the blushing boy out of his clothes. There was another suit but they didn’t even bother trying it on, Yeosang beginning to get a little tired after the rendezvous. 

Seonghwa insisted on buying it, saying it looked amazing on him. 

“Where will I wear this suit, hyung?” Yeosang crosses his arms, still not used to being showered with expensive things. 

“I’ll take you somewhere special just so you can wear it.” His hand came up to pet his head before he paid for the suit. Afterwards, Yeosang wrapped his arms around one of his, looking up at him with a pout. 

“I need a nap.” To which Seonghwa chuckled and led him to the car, opening the door for him before heading back to his home. Before he even started the car, he looked at the other while seeming to struggle with his words. 

“Move in with me.” His doe eyes widened at the sudden request. “I want you to live with me. You’re rarely at your apartment anyways… Plus the majority of your clothes are in my spare closet.” Seonghwa reasoned, to which Yeosang agreed with. 

“Yeah. I’d like that.” 

.

The move was a lot easier than he expected. Mainly because Seonghwa was right. He was rarely in his own home. In fact, he hadn’t been there for the last three days. They had both gone to his apartment (which was a mess) and gotten the essentials he needed. It was mainly his school supplies and textbooks, along with some pictures and his favorite beanies. 

He had a couple suitcases packed and a few boxes stored in the trunk of Seonghwa’s car before they left the hell hole that was his previous home. Seonghwa said he would take care of everything else in there so Yeosang was happy enough to not go back. 

It had been about a week since he had moved in and it already felt like home. His items didn’t take up too much room either, so the room he was given in case he wanted to sleep alone along with the closet was pretty bare. Still, the boy was thankful he had his own place in there. Seonghwa even had some people rearrange one of the other rooms in his home to a makeshift office for Yeosang to do his school work at. 

As he sat alone in his new home while Seonghwa was at work, he couldn’t help but feel like he needed to do something in return for it all. His eyes fell on the clock on the wall. Seonghwa would be home in a couple hours… 

He then looked down the hall where he knew the room with the pole in it was. 

Perfect. 

If he hurried, he could be ready by the time Seonghwa got home. Luckily he decided to keep most of the outfits he had bought when he stripped. They were pretty expensive too. 

Rummaging through the box, he pulled out a pair of fishnets along with leather black short shorts. He considered for a second if he should wear a top or put black pasties on. However, he caught eye of the fishnet top he hadn’t worn yet and immediately discarded both ideas. 

In a matter of minutes, he had a thong on, fishnets over it and the extremely tight shorts on. Through the net top, his erect nipples poked out. He almost wanted to add glitter to his chest but he didn’t have enough time for that. Plus it would cause a huge mess. 

Instead he quickly fixed his hair and started applying makeup on. A simple BB cream was applied to his skin, but he chose not to cover up his birthmark too much since Seonghwa had mentioned he liked it. A simple smokey eye along with some eyeliner was added before he powdered some blush on and swiped a lip tint on his lower lip. 

Yeosang had to admit, he was impressed with himself. 

Quickly, he tied the laces to his stiletto boots before quickly walking into the office to get a piece of paper and a pen. A quick note was written and set on the table where Seonghwa always put his keys when he came home. 

_Dear Hyung,  
I have a present for you~ Follow the sound of the music~_

Everything was set, with a few minutes to spare Yeosang believed. He couldn’t exactly run with the eight inch heels on, but he made a quick pace to go to the room where the pole was and plugged his phone into the speakers, preparing for the door to be opened. 

After what felt like an eternity, he heard the tell tale sign that his lover had entered the house. That’s when he pressed play on his phone and dimmed the lights in the room. Heavy footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway as he posed himself against the cool metal as if he was casually leaning against it. 

His eyes stayed on the door as the handle wiggled before it was slowly pressed open and Seonghwa stood. He was wearing a nice dark suit that Yeosang swore looked too good on him to be true. Once Seonghwa’s eyes raked over his body, a smirk spread onto his lips. 

“And what’s this?” He asked, walking over to the couch a few feet away from the pole and sitting on it. His legs were spread, an erection already growing. 

“I wanted to give you a present, Seonghwa-hyung~” The dancer purred as the music began to pick up. While keeping a hand on the pole, he dropped down slowly, keeping his legs open. “That is, if you’ll let me?”

He watched as Seonghwa’s eyes landed on his own bulge, prominent against the leather. 

“Of course. Have you prepared a show just for me, baby?” Yeosang stood back up, gently twirling around the pole. 

“Maybe~” Seonghwa leaned forward, watching him with hunger in his eyes. 

“Show me.” Those were all the words he needed before he began to grind against the pole, the music filling his system as his body languidly moved with it. He made sure to arch his back at pretty angles that he knew the ravenette loved. 

Yeosang couldn’t help but notice out of the corner of his eye that the elder was taking his length out and slowly stroking himself with his movements. 

The dancer soon dropped to the floor, rolling onto his back and pushing his chest forward as his hands ran down his torso. 

“I love when you touch me. Make a mess of me…” He moaned as his hands rubbed at the leather around his crotch. He could hear a stifled groan come from the other, causing him to smirk and roll onto his stomach before rolling his hips against the ground and positioning himself like a cat. “Do you like to touch me like that, hyung? Don’t you love to make me a mess? Only wanting you to fuck me until nothing else is on my mind?” 

He began to crawl away from the pole, hearing Seonghwa’s ragged breaths the closer he got until he was kneeling between his knees. His hands came up to his clothed thighs, the slacks hugging them nicely. 

“Let me make you feel good.” The too familiar words were repeated back to him, Yeosang pushing his hands away before he wrapped his hand around the base of his length. 

His eyes fluttered shut as he pressed a kiss to the head of his cock, worshipping it before kissing down along the vein of his shaft. 

“Fuck…” He heard Seonghwa moan above him, taking his pink locks into his fist and pushing the head into his wet mouth. The younger moaned as he took him about half way before beginning to hollow his cheeks and bob his head up and down the length of his dick. With each dip he would take more of him in his mouth until his lips brushed against his work pants and his nose pressed against the exposed skin above them. 

His tongue continued to press against the sensitive vein as he pulled back to suckle on the red and sensitive head. Some of the salty precum landed on his tongue before he lowered his mouth back down and sucked on his length. 

The hand on the back of his pushed him all the way down, keeping him there until Yeosang began to choke before pulling him off. 

“Open the drawer over there and get the lube out, baby.” He asked the panting boy who eagerly nodded. The dancer was quick to open the drawer and get it while Seonghwa slipped off his blazer and folded it over the back of the couch. 

“Come here baby. Face down, ass up.” He pointed to the couch to which Yeosang immediately followed. It was a bit difficult since he was still wearing his heels, but he soon got into position with his face resting against one of the pillows and his leather clad bottom in the air. 

Soon, the CEO pulled them off, leaving him in the fishnets and thong only. 

“I love seeing you like this. All dressed up.” His voice was low as he threw the shorts to the side before rubbing his hands over his barely covered ass. “I want to devour you, Yeosang.”

The dancer gasped as he felt the nets being ripped, a giant hole created so Seonghwa could have easy access to his entrance. 

“I’ll buy you a new pair.” He spoke before pouring some of the gel onto his fingers and warming it up. The fact neither of them were completely undressed was a major turn on for both of them, and Seonghwa had to admit the hole he made in his tights was hot. 

The fabric of his thong was simply moved to the side to allow his index finger to circle around his puckered hole, making him twitch underneath him. Yeosang went as far as to push his hips back, urging Seonghwa to press his index finger inside him. Almost immediately he rocked against his finger, feeling another press in beside him and making him moan against the pillow. 

“Another. Please…” He begged. 

“Already? Well, you are stretching out very nicely for me.” He pulled his fingers out, applying more lube before pressing them back in and scissoring him. Seonghwa leaned over his back, rubbing his perky nipples through the holes in his shirt while resting his body against him. 

“Does it feel good?” He asked while nibbling on Yeosang’s ear, his fingers speeding up inside him and his other fingers pinching his nipples harshly. All Yeosang could muster out was some sort of noise between a moan and a whine in response. Seonghwa only chuckled, his fingers soon pressing against his prostate and making Yeosang moan even louder. 

The hand on his chest traveled down to his length, pulling it out of his underwear and fishnets before beginning to stroke it in time with the thrusts of his fingers. Yeosang didn’t even have a chance to warn him before his cum was shooting out onto the couch. 

He was stroked through his orgasm while the fingers inside him slowed to a halt. The weight of the ravenette’s body was lifted while lining up the head of his cock with his hole and shoving it in. 

The choked out moan Yeosang let out was deafening, his whole body still sensitive from the orgasm he just had. Seonghwa could feel him still spasming around his cock a bit once he was finally seated. 

“Let me know when I can move.” A hand gently caressed his back, waiting for permission. A groan was his signal to pull his hips back and roughly push forward, their skin slapping once they meet. He started off quickly, thrusting in and out at a speed that the dancer couldn’t match. 

Tears rolled out of Yeosang’s eyes when the pleasure started building once more, trying his best to jerk himself off in time with his thrusts. 

“Cum on my dick, baby.” The words alone were enough to set him off, cumming once more onto the couch and clenching around his length. The CEO sped up, his hips faltering until his load was filling Yeosang up. 

The dancer collapsed underneath, landing right into the puddle of cum he made with a groan. Seonghwa tried to pull out without hurting the other too much, watching his cum trickle out. 

“Hyung…” He heard a tired mumble. The ravenette tucked himself back in before kneeling on the ground so he can be face to face with him. 

“Yes baby?”

“I love you.” Seonghwa couldn’t help but smile sweetly in return to the sleepy boy. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're 18+, feel free to follow me at Atinydokii on twitter!


End file.
